The second generation of Demigods
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: Hope Jackson, Destiny Grace, Faith Zhang and Justice Valdez just found out who their parents really are. Famous demigods. this group will face journeys and fight evil. what happens when Justice starts to see the world in a different way? find out what happens! i suck at summaries First book in the Quarter blood series.
1. Chapter 1

I was on my bus going home from a long day at school. Good thing my teacher didn't phone my mom to come. You have no idea how scary it is to be around her when she's angry. First, my arch enemy, the popular kid, Dianna Blakewood started calling me names. She pinched my cheek, and then I lashed at her without thinking. I grabbed my scissors and started chasing her, threatening to jab her when the teacher came storming in. She gave me 7 more essay pages and Dianna got a pat on the back and a lollypop. How unfair is that. And the teacher knows I have ADHD! Which means it will be extra hard to finish the essays. I mom is super smart, like a genius, but I don't really feel like asking her about the essays. I mean, I'm the daughter of math whiz and an architect! She's super smart and I'm not. I went to the library with the class. I saw my most favorite book series of all time! The hunger games! There was only one copy the third book.

Great! I thought I didn't read it yet!

Dianna snatched it before I could get my hands on it.

"Great" she said in a popular girl voice. "I haven't read these yet! Have you? Oh that's right, I have the copies you were going to use" she laughed wickedly and went off. She had hideous Orange freckles and horrid dry sickly greenish-blonde color.

I cursed in another language

She turned around and stared at me.

What the…? I thought what language was that? I know my parents are Greek, but I don't know any.

I looked around a bit more. I saw a book called The Lightning Thief

That looks interesting; I wondered to myself I'll try it

So I picked it up and checked it out.

I forgot to introduce myself

Hope Jackson, grade 8, 13

Sea-green eyes like my dad's and curly blonde hair, like my mom's.

I read a bit suddenly, I froze. Percy Jackson? How could that be? My father didn't do anything famous. It was just a book but I still couldn't shake the fact that the character's name was Percy. Anyway I read it and then I came across another name, Annabeth, my mom. Seriously, this was getting creepy. I took all the books from the two series and stuffed them in my bag after I checked them out of the library.

I got home. I went straight to my room and locked the door. I started reading the books, really good. I started reading the first book. I thought to myself…

_Omg a lot of stuff in the books can add up to my life._

Then I heard a knock on my door and a voice spoke

"Hope?" It was my dad "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I called but I didn't feel fine. What weren't my parents telling me?

The doorbell rang. My father left my room.

"Your friends are here" he called.

I quickly, hid my books and opened the door to see my BFFs. Destiny Grace, Faith Zhang and Justice Valdez. They were the best. Also, my parents and theirs were friends. They knew each other before we were born. I gestured them to come in and shut the door, locking the door behind me.

"Guys!" I said "look at this" I pulled out the books. They looked at them.

"Yeah, so" Faith asked

"Look closer" I said anxiously

They looked more and gasped

"All these characters…" Destiny froze looking at the back cover of one of the books.

"Jason and Piper, my mom and dad" she said, and then I heard footsteps.

"Keep quiet"

"Hope honey, are you guys ok in there?" my mom called. I forgot she got home early today!

"Yes we're fine, just doing girl stuff" I lied. My mom knows I don't do girl stuff.

"Ok" my mom said hesitantly and left the door.

"My mom and dad are in this too!" Faith said "Frank and Hazel".

"There's my dad! Leo!" Justice gasped.

Ok this is too weird. How did this guy make these stories and why are they based on Greek mythology? I know that my dad is Greek but I don't understand.

Suddenly there was this loud boom coming from the kitchen. We all run out to see this hideous, and I mean hideous giant dog thing!

**Ooohh! Cliff hanger! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I had this for a while, but wasn't sure that I wanted to make this into a fanfic, but I decided too. Review! Hope you like it!**

**XOXO, Ella**

**[Isn't my name! just a nick name!]**


	2. Chapter 2

I started to breath heavily. This is not happening! This is not happening! All of a sudden, everything went black. This is happening. The last thing I saw was my dad uncapping a pen. This isn't the time to be writing a will! Well it's actually the perfect time to be. I should start with men, but I fainted. When I faint, I can think but my body is shut down so I can't move or talk. Until I wake up of course. I can also hear what's happening around me. I hear a shriek. It was the monster.

Justice: Is Hope okay?

Destiny: Come on Hope! Wake up!

Im trying!

Mom: we have to leave

Faith: where are we going!

Dad: one of the only save places for us on earth.

Justice: what do you mean for us?

Faith: what's going on! What aren't are parents telling us?

Mom: we're demigods

Justice: ok now I know I'm hallucinating!

Mom: We have to go now!

Justice POV:

We're rushed to a van that says something like Strawberries but I don't know cause I got ADHD. Reading doesn't come easy to me. But hey! Everyone has a problem. I just got more then everyone else. Don't listen to anything Hope tells ya about my parents. Cause I can guarantee they aren't true. We were in a van. I sat next to Destiny, Faith and a passed out Hope. She's gonna wake up soon.

Justice: where are we going?

i look at Hope's father. He raises his head and looks at me.

Percy: you'll see

we get out of the van. I look around to see a huge camp. Battle arenas and cabins and everything. I'm probably the best at fighting in the group. Ive gotten into a lot of fights with bullies like Diana Blakewood. I sent her home with two black eyes and a bloody nose.

faith: whoa! So cool!

She tuns forward.

Destiny: Faith! Wait for me!

Destiny runs after and I follow.

We walk through the entrance. It lettering at the top was in greek, but some how I knew what it said. Camp Half Blood. I walk in, everyone is staring at us. I don't like attention that much, but if I win a fight I love it. I lower my head and look at the ground. I stay close to my friends. I wonder if hope will awaken soon. I want her to explore with us. I walk behind my friends, then I bump into someone. I look up to see someone almost as tall as the monster.

girl: what do you think you're doing? Bumping into me like that?

her voice showed no fear. I wouldn't either. People started to gather around.

Justice: nothing, what do you think you're doing?

girl: you're a sassy one. I'm Joanna Hunt, daughter of Ares. And you?

Justice: Justice Valdez, daughter of Leo Valdez.

I heard whispers and murmurs.

Joanna: daughter of Leo Valdez, Savior of olympus?

Justice: do you know any other Leo Valdez? And what's a Savior of Olympus?

boy: newbie

i heard someone snicker in the back of the crowd.

Joanna: who brought you here? Quarter blood?

Justice: Percy Jackson

Joanna: the Percy Jackson? How do you know him?

Justice: look who's the newbie now! my dad's friends with him. And I'm best friends with his daughter!

Joanna: he has a daughter?

Justice: yes, her name is Hope! She's here! In this camp! So are the other Savior of Olympus's daughters! So ha!

Joanna: look I don't wanna fight here!

Justice: ya? Because you don't know anything about Fights!

Joanna: oh really? Lets settle this once and for all! On the battle field! tomorrow at sun down.

Justice: I couldn't wait to be there!

Joanna turns and walks away. I turn in the opposite direction. The crowd makes way for us to leave. Oh no! What have I gotten myself into!


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny's POV:

This place is so awesome! There's battle arenas and oceans and strawberries! Ooh the strawberries. Me, Hope and Faith went exploring in the woods. We wanted Justice to come too but she said she needed to prepare for some fight. But I'm not worried about her, she knows her way around fights. Trust me! She'll make that baby cry to its daddy. You'll see. Anyway, we were in the woods. It was so beautiful! The trees looked enchanted. The woods almost looked more beautiful than in Once Upon A Time. It's my favourite show.

The four of us are all different but we are the best of friends anyone could imagine. Faith is sweet and kind. Hope is inspirational and fights for what she wants. But never hurts anyone, physically. Not yet. I'm more of on the always happy and perky side. I've only cried once in my life, that's when I was born. And Justice, she's strong, fierce and can do anything. She believes in everything she thinks is right. We are all special that way.

We all look completely different too.

I have tan coloured hair that goes down to my waist. I also have blue my skin is very pale. I play some sports and I study. I love history and learning about the past. I also love school. I know! Shocking right! And I like to learn about how the world is changing and how we are changing.

Faith is half Chinese. She looks like a younger female version of her dad. Except, not as chubby. Sorry Uncle Frank! She has olive skin and dark black hair that cascades down her back. She has hazel eyes though. Like her mom. And she's a total book worm. She could name all the characters in the hunger games trilogy, Divergent trilogy, Harry potter series in five minutes non stop. I'm telling the truth.

Hope has curly blonde hair. A bit shorter than mine, but if it as straightened, it would be longer then mine. And eyes like her dad's. Sea green. Like the ocean. Like Poseidon. She loves music. She plays the piano, violin, cello, guitar, and flute.

And Justice, she's really pretty too. She has dark brown long curly hair, that ends right before her elbows. She always wears flower head bands. She loves gardening like her mom, Calypso. She has tiny little freckles on her nose and she has bright blue vibrant eyes. She has pale skin like me. She plays sports like soccer, basket ball, gymnastics and ringette.

Faith: Destiny, you have to watch where you're going!

I looked down at my feet and they were soaked. I didn't notice, and I looked up to see I almost bumped into a huge tree.

Destiny: Thanks Faith. After today, Uncle Percy said that we have to start training like every other camper.

Me, Justice and Faith call Hope's dad, Uncle Percy cause it's easier then saying Percy, or Hope's dad.

Hope: you make my dad sound so old when you say that.

Faith: but isn't he?!

hope thought for a minute, looking up.

Hope:... True

we all nodded our heads.

Faith: what class are you guys looking forward to the most.

Destiny: Archery

Hope: um... I don't know?

Faith: I want to learn how to speak Greek. I'm good with languages cause I can speak quite a few already. Like English, French,Spanish, Mandarin and Russian. I'd like to add Greek to my list.

Faith is the more intelligent. It's incredible for her thirst for knowledge.

Destiny: this really changed our lives forever. We make a pact! We all will promise to look out for each other! Make sure none of us gets hurt. We will remain best friends forever.

Faith: deal!

Hope: deal!

we all shake hands and I wish moments like these would last forever. We smile at each other.

Faith: and we will all go on quests together!

Hope: yeah!

We all give each other a group hug. Me and Faith start talking and after a while, Hope became quiet.

I look over at Hope and she's looking up, terrified. I look up to see the most scary thing ever. Ever scarier then the other monster. For this, only had one eye.

Faith: what are you guys looking at?

She turns around to see it. She screams. Oh no! It's gonna come after us. I follow my instinct and say:

Destiny: RUN!

we turn around and run as fast as we can. Uncle told us to stay inside the magical tree with the fleece and dragon around it! But we didn't listen!

Faith: run for your lives!

Faith is such a scaredy cat. We final make it past the border but the thing comes past as well! How is that possible.

Faith: ahhhhh

a bunch of people are now coming out to see what the commotion is about.

Hope: dad! Dad! Monster!

hope runs up to her dad!

Hope: Monster, one eye, oh...

she collapses.

Destiny: don't worry everyone! She's fine! She didn't actually faint. She's just pretending. Get up Hope!

she gets up and looks around at everyone. She looks embarrassed and rubs her arm.

Hope: sorry! I like being dramatic.

everyone started to clear of. The monster starts coming towards us. We all get behind Hope's dad.

Percy: Tyson!

Tyson: Percy!

they hug each other. And uncle looks at us.

Percy: Hope this is Tyson, your Uncle!

Hope: Uncle?! As in, your brother!?

Percy: half brother.

Hope: oh...

this time when she fainted, she's actually out. Probably be awake in a couple minutes.

This place is so cool though.

Percy: everyone, get some rest.

Faith: where do we stay.

Percy: I didn't think about that.

Destiny: how about there.

I pointed to a building with marble pillars and marble floors and walls. With a statue out front.

Percy: that's Zeus's. No one lives there, and you are Zeus's grand daughter so sure.

Hope: and dad?

oh Hope's awake.

Percy: yes?

Hope: does Andy know about all this? And is he coming?

Andy is Hope's older brother. He's in college, in Michigan.

Percy: sweetie,

Uncle Percy bent down to our level and put his hand on Hope's shoulder.

Percy: Andy won't be coming. He has his life ahead of him in Michigan. but he does know, he's just not coming here.

Hope: okay papa.

We walk over to the cabin and settle in the extra beds. It's cold, we try to get to sleep but it's really cold. We decided to talk until we fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith's POV:

Today was the first day that we actually start camp. I was nervous but I had my besties with me. I had Greek up first.

Faith: hey everyone walk up!

they all grumbled and Justice accidentally fell out of her bed. But she didn't call out in pain or say Ow, she fell right back to sleep. I snorted at their laziness and went to brush my teeth.

I changed out of my pyjamas and got dressed into a blue tank top and skinny jeans. Since we don't have orange t shirts yet. I combed my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. I clipped back the hair that was loose, then I headed to the dinning pavilion to eat breakfast. Bacon and eggs with orange juice. My fav. I gulped down the food really quickly. I have to say it was my record.

After I ate everything, me and Hope walked to Ancient Greek lessons. I felt so weird cause everyone knew Greek except for us. They could speak fluidly. I felt like such a newbie. Ugh! I hate being the wort at something! Especially language. That's why I like knowledge. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone.

Voice: ow!

I heard books fall. I looked up to see a guy there. He was hot! Dark brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes that anyone could have. Dark emerald green. I found myself staring at him. But he also should have looked where he was going too.

Hope: uh? Faith? Hello? Earth to Faith?!

She waved her hand in front of my face.

Faith: oh right. I'm so sorry! Let me help you pick those up.

I bend down and start to pick the books up. The were all language books. He bent down too.

Guy: I want to be better at languages.

After i finished picking up all the books. I handed them over to him.

Hope: you know, this girl right here,

Hope pointed to me.

Hope: is great with languages. She can tutor you.

Faith: no I can't!

I gave hope a death glare. Then looked at the guy.

Faith: no I can't.

Guy: sure you can! I'll see you twice a week for tutoring!

Guy: i'm William, son of Apollo. But you can call me Will.

He bows and looks up at me.

Faith: I'm Faith Zhang, daughter of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.

I do the same and curtsy.

Will: so the saviour of olympus's daughter.

I through my hands up.

Faith: is that the only thing people say to me!

I swear that is the only thing that other people said to me this morning. I've heard it 20 times already. If someone else says it I will scream and rip there heads of. I would burst there ear drums with my screaming. I start walking away. Hope whispers something to Will.

Hope: she sometimes gets real angry when she has crushes as cute as you.

I look back at her and I give her a glare.

Faith: I do not!

I storm of again and walk to my ancient Greek language class. Hope follows me.

Teacher: And that is why...

i slam the door open and walk in.

Faith: sorry we're late.

Teacher: please introduce yourselves then take a seat. I'm MR. Jigglebottoms

I hold in a laugh. But then I didn't want to break anyone's ears if the said "wow saviour of olympus's daughter" I shake my head. Hope tugs on my arm. I shake my head even harder.

MR. Jigglebottomsno need to be shy.

Faith: I'm not shy!

I probably said that a little bit to harshly. Hope sighed and steps in front of the class and looks at everyone. I stay close by the door.

Hope: Faith they don't bite.

She looks at me. I'm gonna call him MR. J cause it's easier.

MR. J: um.. Actually David does.

Hope: Ew really? Anyway I'm Hope Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

I heard murmurs and whispers around the room.

Hope: and that scaredy cat over there is Faith Zhang.

She points to me.

Faith: daughter of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.

I whisper. But everyone heard me. Not much of a whisper. I think to myself.

Faith: and I'm not a scaredy cat!

Mr. J: take a seat next to mr. William please. And let us continue.

I look up and see that same guy I bumped into. Seriously?! Could my day get any worse?

voice: Faithy!

i turn around to see my six year old brother with his arms stretched out, for a hug.

I spoke to soon!

Faith: Tim!

i say sarcastically. And give him a hug. I pick him up and walk over to my chair. I sit down.

Will: your in the same class as me.

Faith: I see that... Wait, how did you get to class before us?

Will: you guys took the long way, there was a much quicker path. And I'm a fast runner.

Faith: really?

Will: really!

Tim: Faithy? Is that your boyfriend?

I look at him. In disgust and in shock.

Faith: No!

Tim: yeah, sure.

I roll my eyes at him and we continue with class.

**_I was thinking that maybe, doing the next chappie in William's POV. Like same chapter but from his side of the story. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_XOXO, Ella_**

**_(not my name, just a nickname)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be introducing a new character! I got this from a review. Thank you to all the people that reviewed! You guys will always be remembered to me! I didn't know this story would be liked by so many people. Thanks!**

**XOXO, Ella**

**(not my name, just a nick name)**

Hope's POV:

Justice: that's not fair!

she screamed at the tv screen and then stuffed her face with popcorn.

Hope: Yes it is!

I took a popcorn. And ate it, I looked at her, she looked mad.

Justice: They were meant for each other!

Hope: No they weren't!

We were watching chick flick romantic tv shows.

Justice: No!

Hope: Yes!

This went on for a long time. Suddenly, we heard a loud bang. Like a gun.

Hope: What was that?

Justice:Don't know? I'm not a smarty pants, smarty pants!

Hope: come on let's go look.

We hopped of the couch and went outside. It was the middle of the night, a lot of people were asleep. everything was still. Quiet, too turned around, about to go back in until...

BANG!

we spun around, I couldn't see anything at first.

Justice: over there! Look!

she pointed. In the distance, I saw a person, being chased.

Justice: we have to help!

Hope: no

Justice: no one's around, let's go!

she pulls my arm. She sighed.

Justice: fine I'll go.

She said angrily and took out her pocket knife, then grabbed the nearest bow and arrow. She screamed her battle cry and then charged at the sound.

Justice: FRENCH FRIES!

Hope: wait for me!

I run after. But that was one heck of a sound. There are so many heavy sleepers.

Skylar's POV:

I was having a pretty rotten afternoon. I was chased out of my bedroom at eleven pm. By an angry monster. It looked like a dog at first. But don't let that fool you. Don't let those cute and cuddly eyes and tail fool you. After, it turns into a beast. I don't know where it was chasing me but I followed my instinct on where to go and lead it away from town, I didn't have time to get my shoes on.

I lived in a abandoned building with no parents. my mother died when I was I'm fourteen. you could say I was pretty, but I wasn't in my opinion. I had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled sometimes. Only when something gave me hope. And I had strawberry blonde hair, it was a very unusual combination. I had light skin. My hair had spit ends, but it's because I live on my own and don't have money for anything.

I was coming up to a bridge. Water beneath. I ran, as fast as I could. The monster was gaining up on me. But the only thing that I could think of was, jump. I jumped of the bridge, a long drop, but somehow survived. I fell into the sea and swam to shore. But the monster had followed me, not by jumping, but by following me along the bridge. I was now growing tired, I started to feel weaker, I saw this camp sort of place. I had to go there for shelter.

No Skylar! What are you thinking!? The monster would follow you there and kill you and everyone else. But I had to risk it.

Then, there was a gun shot. Bang! I kept on running though. Bang! There it was again. It probably wanted me to stop. I turned around, there stood an ugly man with a scar across his face. He had shot the monster and it disintegrated into dust.

The man started walking towards me. I started walking backwards away.

Man: let me see you child.

Skylar: don't come any closer to me! Don't! I'll hurt you!

man: little girl, no need to worry! Such a pretty face, to bad I'm gonna put you out of your misery!

he pointed the gun towards me. I knew I needed to surrender. I held my hand up and close my eyes. I gulped and prepared to die.

Voice: drop the gun!

The voice sounded feminine. The man didn't do it.

Girl: drop the gun!

She said harsher. I looked over to see a girl with a bow and arrow pointed at the man, ready to hit him. She had brown curly hair and pretty eyes. He just smirks and drops the gun. She lowers her arrow. I see a girl behind her, with curly blonde hair, just watching. Probably scared like me. But the other girl, showed no fear. The man laughs and flicks his fingers. He turns into smoke. The smoke clears and he's gone.

Skylar: thanks! You're a life saver.

brunette: don't mention it.

Skylar: what is this place?

brunette: some where safe, come with me.

She takes my hand and we walk in with the blonde. People crowd around.

brunette: I'm Justice Valdez, that's Hope Jackson. i think we're gonna be great friends.

She smiles at me, I smile back.

A horse man thing, a centaur, I recognized came trotting up.

Centaur: what is going on? Justice? Hope?

Hope: Justice saved this girl's life from this man that was gonna kill her with a gun!

Centaur: did you now?

Justice: Yes I did Chiron.

Chiron? From Greek mythology?

Chiron: what is your name child?

Skylar: S-Skylar Brooks

I said that really hesitantly. Everyone's eyes are on me.

Chiron looked at at my head. Why? I wonder. Everyone else's eyes were on me, now not me, on top of my head. Is there something on my head? I looked up, above my head, was a glowing trident.

Everyone bowed.

Chiron: Hail Skylar Brooks! Daughter of Poseidon! God of the sea, earthquakes and horses!

Justice: another child of the big three!

**oooohhhhhh cliff hanger! Not really though. Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks after the last chapter..

Jake's POV:

I was in the arena, sword fighting. I defeated everyone that came at me. I was the sword fighting king! Jake! The king! I took a little break for water. I gave my sword to my friend and drank. After I finished drinking I was ready to fight.

Jake: Who's my next opponent

Girl: me

I looked at the girl. Alright she isn't that hard to beat, a pretty girl like that can't fight.

Jake: throw me my sword

my buddy, Bryan threw me my sword and I caught it.

Jake: let's fight

she pulled out a sword and looked at me. I'll call her... Brunette

Brunette: let's

Our swords clash. We continued using full technique and strategy. She swings it at me and I swing mine back. I slash near her feet and she dodges. She cuts my cheek, blood starts to come out.

brunette: oh let me help you!

I didn't know what to do, or if I could trust her. I set my sword down and she comes closer. She looks at the wound and then reacts, puts the blade of the sword up, putting pressure on my throat. I start to feel blood trickling down my neck too. I reach down to get my sword but she reacts quicker and grabs it before me. Now she had won. A sword at my throat and one near my nose. It was done! I had officially lost for the first time ever.

brunette: I win

she takes the swords away and gives me mine. She turns away and starts to walk.

Jake: wait!

she turns around and looks at me.

Brunette: what?!

Jake: how about you come hang with me and the guys? I'm Jake, by the way Jake McPherson. Son of Ares.

i reach out my hand for her to shake. She reaches out and shakes it.

Brunette: I'm Justice Valdez

Jake: about my invitation

Justice: sure

Jake: bring some of your friends

she raises her eyebrow at me curiously.

Justice: which one

Jake: the hot and new one

Justice: I'll bring Skylar. Where would we go?

Jake: movies on me and the guys

Justice: see you at six then

she turns and walks away. Score! I need to tell the guys. I walk over to the Hermes cabin. My friends were planning to prank the girls on the Demeter cabin.

Jake: hey guys!

Liam: dude! Don't you see we are in the middle of something very important!

Jake: I have something way more important!

Bryan: more important than seeing cute girls screaming?!

Jake: yes we get to hang with two cute girls at a scary movie!

Gordon: who?!

Jake: Justice and Skylar

Elliot looked up from his book.

Elliot: saviour of olympus's daughter?

Liam: and the cute poseidon's daughter

Bryan: two chicks?! At scary movies?! With us?!

Liam: man how did you do it?!

Jake: what can I say? The ladies love me!

Elliot: When are we going?

I looked at my watch.

Jake: three hours. Get ready boys!

at 6:

I got permission from Chiron to leave camp for a bit. So we went to get Skylar and Justice at six.

Jake: hey!

Justice: hello. Sky we're going! And this is just as friends, right?

She looks at us. We nod. me and the guys were really disappointed with how they dressed. Jeans and tank tips but it was fine.

Justice: well don't just stand there like idiots! Introduce yourselves!

Elliot: I'm Elliot Dercin, son of Athena.

Liam: Liam Martino, Son of Hermes at your service.

Bryan: Bryan O' Herandale son of Aphrodite

We got a cab to take us to the movies. we all sat crammed next to each other.

Elliot: can I call you Sky?

Skylar: no

Elliot: please?

Skylar: no!

skylar: why did you bring me along Justice?

we got out of the cab.

Justice: what movie?

Liam: Bloody Mary

Justice: yes! I love scary movies!

We went to pay for the tickets and got popcorn and drinks.

ticket lady: Thank you! Movie will be in theatre 8.

we went to get settled in the movies. we sat at the back, cause the girls say it's easier to see. The lights turned of and the movie began. I put my hand on Justice's shoulder.

Justice: don't touch me.

I took my hand off. the movie was so scary us guys closed our eyes and Elliot even whimpered and put his head on Skaylar's shoulder. she pushed his head off the girls loved it and leaned in more to watch.

after the movie...

Justice: okay that was my favourite movie by far! What did you guys think?

She said as the lights turned on. she looked over at us and we were crawled up into little balls. We got back at camp half blood at around 9:00 cause after the movies we went to get something to eat. We walked over to Justice's cabin.

Skylar: this was fun!

Justice: we should hang out again sometime! Bye guys!

Skylar walked over to the Poseidon cabin and Justice opened the door to the Zeus cabin. This was the best night ever!


	7. Authors note

**this is just a authors note. I was wondering if you have any questions or suggestions for the story. If you wanna see more characters or more guys in the story. I will do my best to make anything happen. **

**Like more drama, or adventure, or fights. Or if you have any tips I could use. **

**I know I have been using Justice a lot but it's because I really like her character. She's like a female heroine, she's strong, fierce and fights for what she thinks is right.**

**if you also wanna know more about the characters pasts I can do flashback s for chapters. You can tell me in the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 7

Hope's POV:

I was on my way to the big house for a snack. I saw Skylar run past me.

Hope: hey Skylar, wait up!

She stopped running and came towards me.

Skylar: you wanna hang out?

Hope: sure!

a snack can wait! Suddenly I see Justice And Faith.

Hope: hey Justice, Faith! Wanna come with us!

Justice: no I got a bone to pick with Joanna.

Faith: sorry Justice is bringing me with her to watch! Next time!

Hope: ok!

I tell them. I turn to Skylar.

Hope: wanna go for a swim? if we do, I need to get something.

Skylar: sure lets go. What do you need?

Hope: if we see danger.

I grab the thing I needed from where my parents were staying for the weekend. Then, we walk over to the beach. And sit on the board walk. Our feet dangling over the sand.

Skylar: do you like swimming? I've tried it once when I was chased here by a monster.

Hope: really? Why not More times? You are the child of Poseidon.

I looked over at her, and she looks at the ground. Her face darkened.

Hope: that's ok, if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm cool. I can teach you how.

Skylar: really? You would do that?

She looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

Hope: of course I would.

Hope: you know, you are one of the only people at camp that likes me for me, not because I'm a daughter of the saviours of Olympus.

Skylar: of course, I like you for you. Not because of your parents. I have heard about the saviours of olympus. Your parents have done amazing things. But that's them, not you. And I like you for who you are.

Hope: thanks, that really means a lot.

we get up of the board walk. We walk over to the calm waves.

Hope: ok so you need to remember that children of Poseidon are natural swimmers so no need to worry. They can breath underwater for quite a while and if they don't want their clothes to get wet, they don't. They don't get wet either.

Skylar: how would you know that? Unless you're a child of Poseidon?

i looked at her and laughed a bit at her expression.

Hope: no of course not! I'm only a quarter blood. My dad's the son of Poseidon.

Skylar: my half brother huh.

Hope: I guess. Ok lets go for a swim.

We walk through the waves to a place where it is deep enough to dive. Then we dive into the ocean. We swim deeper and deeper. This is speaking underwater. Just so you don't get confused.

Skylar: where are we going?

she swims after me, I look around and call back.

Hope: to Poseidon's under water palace! Of course!

Skylar: cool. Let's go.

we swim there quickly and about three minutes later we arrive.

Hope: This is it.

Skylar: Really? wow!

we enter and it was so amazing. We talked to mermaids and under water creature. dolphins, sea horses. The mermaids gave us there numbers if we wanted to hang out sometime. It was amazing so amazing. We were about to exit. Everyone were saying good by and come back soon! We probably will be doing this often.

Guard: wait, let someone accompany you on your journey back.

Skylar: it's fine, we aren't gonna cause any trouble and will be safe.

Hope: ya it's fine.

Guard: ok as you wish.

we start to swim away. As soon as we get far away from the palace that no one can hear our cry for help:

Skylar's POV:

we were swimming and we were almost at the beach until. I started to run out of oxygen. Cause I can't hold my breath forever. Even if I was Poseidon's daughter. I could see that Hope was too. we started started to swim up to get some air, but Something grabbed my leg and pulled me under.

Skylar: aaaaaaahhhhhh! Hope help!

it starts pulling me into the deep waters.

Hope: Skylar!

She screams to me. She swims towards me. She looks the the monster. I could vaguely see it behind me.

Hope: let go of my friend!

she takes something out of her pocket that I didn't recognize Before. It was her fathers sword. She uncapped it and threw it at the monster. It hit him right between the eyes. He fell back into the deep seas. She swims to me and grabs my hand. we swim as fast as we could to shore. We climb up onto the sand, exhausted. We breathed very heavily.

Hope: I don't plan on doing that in a while.

Skylar: yeah! Thanks for helping me.

Hope: of course! I would have let the monster take you.

Skylar: thanks again you saved my life. We get up of the sand and walk back to camp. a lot of campers started to get her around. one camper I recognized said.

Martin: what happened to you two?

Everyone nodded. We looked at each other and back at them.

Hope: Well...

**thank you for telling me what you'd like to have more of, any suggestions again? Or no. You guys are really supportive thank you. I hope you enjoyed**

**XOXO, Ella**

**(just a nick name, not a name) **


	9. Chapter 8

Skylar's POV:

I'm really glad that Hope and I are spending more time with each other. I'm glad to have a friend like her, I never really had friends before. Justice was a really good friend now, so was Hope but I never had friends before them. Except... Never mind. I'll take you back to my beginning.

my story:

I was born on August 31st, 2000 in Los Angeles. I was born to a family with my beautiful mom, and my older twins. A brother and sister, Shawn and Sharlice. They were ten years old when i was born. They always fought over who got to play with me and dress me up. I loved my family with all my heart.

I never knew my dad, he left before I was born. My mother didn't have any photos. I asked my Shawn and Sharlice about it.

Sharlice said she had seen him once. Shawn was at soccer and I wasn't born. She was in the living room and a man was leaving the house. She turned around to look at him, she only say a glimpse but knew it was our father.

I hate remembering my past, but I live with it in fear everyday. I wanna get rid of my past, and get ready for the future. Let's get it over with.

One time, when I was six, and my siblings were sixteen, my brother was going to a Green day concert, and never came back.

Flashback:

mom: ok...

she was on the phone. She suddenly burst into tears.

Skylar: Mommy? What's wrong?!

mom: we have to get to the hospital. Get Sharlice.

She told me and I ran to get her. I opened the door to her room. She was on the phone with her friend. The music was cranked up high and she was letting her nails dry.

Sharlice looked at me. I looked worried. She didn't take her eyes off me.

Sharlice: Matt, I'm gonna have to call you back.

She ended her call and looked at me.

Sharlice: Sky? What's wrong?

she put her hand on my shoulder.

Skylar: I don't know, mommy said we have to go to the hospital.

She picked me up and walked to the car. Our mom was already there. She was trying to force her tears down. But they wouldn't listen to her. We got in the car.

Sharlice: mom? What's wrong?

We back out of the drive way and head off.

Mom: its Shawn.

Sharlice looked like a boulder hit her in the face. She took a deep breath. We got to the hospital at 11:00 pm. It was so late. I wanted to go to sleep. We rushed through the doors.

Mom: we're here to see Shawn Brooks.

My head shot up. Shawn? What about him? We walk into the emergency room. There, still, was Shawn. My brother. I started to cry. He had bruises and scars all over his face. He had bad cuts that were bleeding. I had never seen anyone this close to me get hurt. Occasionally I would get bruises and minor cuts. But this was different.

Shawn: Skylar? Sharlice? Mom? What are you guys doing here? What am I doing here?

Id like to know the same thing.

Mom: you were in a car accident.

Shawn: really? When?

mom: you were coming back from your Green day concert.

Skylar: wait? Cars can crash? Since when?

nobody payed attention to me though. They kept talking.

Sharlice: soo... Was the green day concert good?

Shawn: the best. Probably my last.

Skylar: so why are you here?

Shawn: I got hurt.

Skylar: and..

mom: let's let Shawn have some sleep.

We walked out, but a while later, I snuck back in.

Skylar: Shawn?

I went over and sat on his hospital bed, shaking him awake.

Shawn: Sky? What are *cough you doing *cough here?

he sat up and looked at me.

Sky: whats going on.

Shawn: nothing v-very impor*cough tant.

He layed back down.

Skylar: K.. so...

There was a moment of silence. I almost fell asleep next to my brother, until.

Beep! It was a loud sound coming from the machine beside him. Nurses and doctors ran in. Shark ice and mom came in too.

Skylar: what's going on?

i wasn't used to all the commotion. I looked around. Everyone looked at me, then the machine.

Nurse: I'm so sorry.

Sharlice and mom began to cry. tears started to run down my cheeks. I hated when my sibling cried. I looked at Shawn. Then at the nurse.

Doctor: I'll leave you sometime to say goodbye.

Skylar: say good bye? To who?

I was so confused. I looked back at Shawn, he didn't move.

Skylar: so Shawn? When are you coming home?

He didn't reply.

Skylar: Shawn?

I started shaking him.

Skylar: Shawn?!

I started shaking him harder. I looked at Sharlice.

Skylar: why won't Shawn talk to me?

They blinked back tears.

Mom: Shawn is gone.

I felt nervous. I asked really quietly.

Skylar: gone as in, be back soon or, gone as in, ever and ever?

Sharlice: every and ever!

Sharlice cried. I wailed so loud that all of North America could hear me.

Skylar: no no no! Shawn come back! Shawn!

Sharlice picked me up and we walked out of the hospital. I was trying to fight her grip, screaming trying to get to Shawn. But I couldn't. I had lost my brother.

end of flashback.

I miss Shawn terribly, I hate to think of him cause even that makes me cry, and whine for Shawn to be her. But whining and crying won't get him back, nothing will.

We had moved to Georgia shortly after Shawn's death. I even made a friend. But she did something the was so cruel. She betrayed me, and stabbed me in the back. Not literally though. She didn't actually put a knife in my back.

When I was ten, four years later, my sister had died of a mysterious disease, not from this world. It had never been discovered. We moved away again, this time Manhattan. These deaths had left me and my mom heart broken.

My mom had been killed when I was twelve. Forcing me to fled from our home, only bringing my most treasured possessions.

I found an abandoned building to live in. I didn't want a new family, I didn't want to be adopted. I just wanted my family back.

now that I think of it, I wish I was adopted when I had the chance, but also I'm happy I didn't. Everything I did has made me the person I am today. My family would be proud of me. I remember and honour them everyday.

I have lost many people in my life time. many people have betrayed me. I can't trust anyone, One by one, everyone in my family had died.

Now you now who I am, go ahead, judge me, think about how you have had better lives then me. Go ahead! I'm used to it. But if you don't, stand up to people like us, for me, for the sake of everyone else. Stand up.

And that's the story of my life.


	10. Chapter 9

**I just realized that I forgot to make the fight scene between Justice and Joanna! Do you want the chapter? Tell me in the reviews. If you guys pick yes, I'll do it next chapter, if no, I'll continue with the story without doing it. **

**Xoxo, Ella**

**p.s Skylar is a main character now. Along side, Faith Destiny Justice and Hope **

Faith's POV:

I was sick. I had to catch a rare disease known to demigods. I change into different animals unexpectedly like my dad, and I can summon up Jewel when ever. But I can't do those things normally. It's the disease. And I have a head ache and stuffy nose. When I want to speak, I either speak in Greek, Spanish, English, French or Chinese. My parents were coming to take care of me. I wanted to go to my classes but they said I should rest if I want this rare disease to go.

mom: darling are you okay?

I saw my parents come into the room. I had covers over me, a thermometer sticking out of my mouth and wet cloths on my head. I didn't look ok. She came over to my bed and sat down next to me. Then, a couple of jewels appeared above the ground.

Dad: Hazel are these yours?

He reaches down to touch them.

Faith: Dad don't!

He doesn't pick the up.

Hazel: they aren't mine, I just got here.

Faith: they're mine.

Hazel: they can't be, you aren't cursed to summon them.

Faith: it's the Di

great! This is the best time to turn into a monkey. I can't control when I turn or when I turn back or what I turn into. I turned back into a girl a couple seconds later

Faith: sease

my parents faces looked so concerned. my mom looked over at my dad.

Mom: I think we should stay the night.

Dad nods. This is gonna be a long day!

**(Frank is kinda like me, except I'm a girl and not plump, I mean like half Chinese half Canadian, except I look more Canadian)**

Destiny's POV:

I was in archery, every target I was hitting. Don't know why. Aunt Thalia was a hunter but I don't think that would influence me. Some one starts walking up to me.

Bryan: hey beautiful!

He says with flirtatious eyebrows.

Destiny: Ugh! Get out of my way! Can't you see I'm trying to shoot targets here! Unless you want to be a target to? Then I would be happy to shoot you with my bow and arrow!

I glare at him. he quickly moves off. Oh no! I'm turning into aunt Thalia! I mean that's not bad, she's just a little moody. But she gives me presents and stuff.

i got back to shooting targets. I look at my bow and arrow, clean of the dust. I think I'll have a bow and arrow, instead of swords or knifes. They suit me more.

People whisper and say things like, how can she do that? And how can she even pick up a bow and arrow? Honestly I don't care anymore. I used to have bullies at school. I just don't listen. I don't care anymore.

Skylar's POV:

I was in poetry class. Ya, with the Apollo kids. It wasn't that bad! Actually I enjoyed it. But I wasn't as good as them, being the daughter of Poseidon and everything. Then, a girl with red hair came in. She wasn't the same age as me though, maybe my brother ? Don't know. When I say brother, I don't mean Shawn, I mean my half brother, Percy.

Martin: hey Rachel!

I think is name was Martin. I guess her name is Rachel then. She had red hair and green eyes.

Martin: why are you here?

Rachel: um just visiting.

She looks at me.

Rachel: hey, I haven't seen you around! What's your name?

Skylar: I'm Skylar Brooks, daughter of Poseidon.

Suddenly, her eyes start to glow and it sounds like three Rachel's are speaking at once.

Rachel:

_ the quarter blood we seek_

_shall turn evil like the lightning thief _

_they will embark on a quest_

_she will take only the best_

_if they fail, he will rise_

_he is now in disguise _

_lead by the child of the sea_

then she collapses, i rub over to help her up.

Skylar: What was that?

Rachel: The next great prophecy! We have to tell Chiron!

We run out of the poetry class and to the big house.

Rachel: Chiron!

Chiron: Rachel! so glad to see you! It's been a while.

He looks at our scared expressions.

Chiron: what's wrong my dears?

Rachel: the next great prophecy! It's here!


	11. Chapter 10

Justice POV:

I was walking to Joanna's cabin. I know what you're thinking, why am I going there? Well after the fight, we actually became friends. So I was walking there to talk to her. I knocked on the door. Joanna opened it.

Joanna: Hey Justice!

Justice: Hey Jo!

That was her nickname, she didn't have a clever name for me yet.

Joanna: so Justice, what you wanna talk about.

Patrick: about what?

Joanna: Patrick! Lillian! You get out of this cabin right now before I rip you're sorry heads off!

she says plopping on her bed. They scurry out. Then her attention returns to me.

Joanna: sorry bout that!

Justice: no prob, anyway, lately I've been feeling left out.

Joanna: how?

i start pacing around the room.

Justice: with Skylar, hope Faith and Destiny I mean.

Joanna: I repeat again, how?

Justice: I concentrate a lot on fighting, and they go out to parties and stuff. And I saved Skylar's life, after that, she never hung out with me. I help Hope Destiny and Faith, they never return the favour.

Joanna: you know you're absolutely right! You should do something about it!

Justice: like what?

she thought for a moment.

Joanna: ok here's the plan, we take these insects, right? And we stuff them in... Ok I got nothing.

Justice and Joanna thought for a second.

Joanna: I got it! Here's the real plan.

after Joanna told me the plan.

Justice: oh my gods! That's a stroke of genius!

someone ran through the door.

Martin: Rachel just told the next great prophecy! Come on!

We follow Martin. We run up to them.

Joanna: What's the prophecy?

Rachel: well...

earlier that day...

Skylar's POV:

oh no! A prophecy! That includes me! I feel like I'm gonna pass out!

Chiron: so.. Someone will turn evil like Luke? That's not good.

Rachel: I know, a quarter blood. Why do the prophecy's always happen in this time period. Why not in a thousand years.

Chiron scratched his scruffy beard. He was in deep concentration.

Chiron: the prophecy might not happen for a thousand years.

Rachel: likely story. we have to call a counsel meeting, spread the word Skylar! Tell everyone to be back here in thirty minutes.

i just nod and run out of the big house. I probably can't tell everyone. I need help from someone with a big mouth... i see one!

Skylar: Martin!

he looks at me and comes forward.

Martin: you finally will go on a date with me?

I glare at him and look at him in disgust.

Skylar: No! I need you to spread the word. A new prophecy has came, meet Chiron and Rachel a the big house in thirty minutes. Got it!

He nods his head viciously and runs off. He practically does everything I say.

at the meeting...

everyone was crowded in a room. Probably for the counsel. Everyone was chatting and talking. But I remained quiet. Chiron walks up and silenced everyone.

Chiron: the next great prophecy is active! Rachel has recited it, she will recite it again.

Rachel walks up.

Rachel: Skylar, will you join me?

She looks over at me, her tone of voice doesn't sound like she's asking. I don't have a choice. I started to descent my way down the flight of stairs. I stand next to her. She started.

Rachel: A quarter blood we seek

Skylar: shall turn evil like the lightning thief

I look around. Everyone is muttering. Rachel continues.

Rachel: they will embark on a quest

Skylar: she will take only the best

Rachel: if they fail, he will rise

Skylar: he is now in disguise

Rachel: lead by the child of the sea

Hope stand up from her seat.

Hope:I heard that some where before!

Someone else stood up,I recognized him as Patrick from the Ares cabin.

Patrick: You couldn't have! It was just foretold a while ago.

Hope: No I've heard it in a dream!

Patrick: Only demigods can have dreams not quarter bloods!

hope looked hurt and angry.

Hope:I don't see the difference!

Patrick: Well I do!

anger boiled inside of me. No one talks to her like that!

Skylar: Hey!

I barked fiercely.

Skylar: no one talks to Hope like that! My half brother and her dad saved all of your sorry asses so shut up! And be glad you are all still here! and I'm talking to all of you!

Rachel: Skylar! Language

Skylar: I meant every word. Anyway what about you're dream?

Hope: I don't really feel like it, she was shrinking n her seat.

Skylar: but it cold be really valuable information that we need.

Hope: maybe later.

Skylar: see what you did Patrick! If we die! Everyone would be blaming it on you! If we had a chance before we died! Your fault!

we continued with the meeting. After the meeting I went to find hope.

Skylar: hey Hope! Wait up.

She was walking to the beach. She probably feels more calm there, I do too.

Hope: so you probably think I'm useless right.

Skylar: of course not! Tell me what your dream was like.

Hope: well...

**next chapter will be Hope's dream. And I decided not to do the fight seen with Justice and Joanna. But after the story and epilogue is complete, I will do extras and the chapter will be in the extras. K? Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**XOXO, Ella**


	12. Chapter 11

Hope: Well... It started like...

it was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran towards them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, it's beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed No!

**(sound familiar? ;)**

Hope: it seems really familiar. Anyways I have more.

Skylar: tell me.

i was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, Palm trees and low hills in the distance.

About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They look like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and longhair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, The other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

I had to stop them. I didn't know why. but the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.

Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue robed one yelling at the green robed one give it back! give it back! like a kindergartener fighting over a toy. The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.

I yelled Stop it! Stop fighting!

The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood into ice.

Come down, little hero, out the voice crooned, Come down!

The sand split beneath me, opening up as crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My foot slipped and darkness swallowed me.

I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, approach seeker and ask.

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly, there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. their faces became clear. it was Smelly Gabe of his buddies. My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. it was an illusion made out of mist.

Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the raspy voice of the Oracle: _you shall go west, and face the God who has turned. _

His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. _

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips and said: _you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. _

Finally Eddie our building super, delivered the worst line of all: _and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. _

The figures began to dissolve. **( this scene with the oracle, I cut some parts to make it shorter.) **

It switched scenes.

I was standing in a dark room. No doors or windows, just a room, and the walls and ceiling were on the verge of collapsing. There was fire around me, someone was on the other end of the room, I could barely see them through the flames. They were standing in the shadows. A raspy voice started talking, clear and loud, I could see a face in the flames.

A quarter blood you seek, shall turn evil like the lightning thief! He cackled.

What do you mean! I shout out.

lead by the child off the sea! He shouts again.

What is it! What do you mean! I ask confused,

I start to run forward, realizing afterwards they had flames around me.

Help! I scream.

I fall to the ground. I get covered in soot and ashes. The ceiling start falling. Suddenly a white horse appears in the smoke, he lifts me on his back and leaps out of the flaming room. He manages to jump so high, out the falling ceiling. He sets me on the grass outside, before I get a chance to thank him, he disappears.

Skylar: hmm, yes some of the lines from the prophecy are in there.

she says scratching her chin and i could tell she was thinking hard.

Hope: I also had a dream where I was eating a burrito, but It doesn't have anything to do with the other two dreams. But still, do you think that will come true?

Skylar: we're having enchiladas for lunch, but...

Hope: good enough!

I runs off. Then I stops, turns around and went back.

Hope: do you know what it means?

her face was puzzled.

Skylar: the burritos and enchiladas or your other dreams?

Hope: my other dreams.

Skylar: I don't, but we know someone who probably will.

Hope: Who?

Skylar: Maybe your dad will know About all this.

my eyes went wide with excitement. Genius!

Hope: thanks Sky you're the best. I will ask him right after the enchiladas!

She rolls her eyes. I hugged her and ran off.

after Lunch...

Man those enchiladas were delicious! Now on to business. I saw my dad sneaking strawberries in the fields.

Hope: hey dad! I see you eating those strawberries!

He turns around and looks at me. He swallows the strawberry.

Dad: Hope! What are you coming here for?

Hope: about the dream, I told Skylar my dreams and she said you probably would now a little more then we would.

dad: we'll tell me then.

We sit down in the fields of strawberries and grass. I tell him and his face grows dark.

Dad: those are my flashbacks and dreams when I first arrived here. I used to tell them to you as bed time stories. Except, the one with the room of fire, that wasn't mine, I never heard of that one. Maybe it was yours? And the burrito one? What was that about?

Hope: umm... I just had a dream about burittos and it kinda came true, they were serving enchiladas in the dinning pavilion for lunch.

He rolled his eyes. Grover! He thought. Then laughed.

Dad: and the fire room one? Was that your own?

Hope: maybe. Ya that's where I heard the others from, they were so familiar but I didn't know where they were from.

Dad: I didn't think you would remember them. I told them to you when you were just a baby.

Hope: thanks dad, for helping me.

Dad: no problem kiddo.

i get up and walk away. I need to tell Rachel.


	13. Chapter 12

Justice's POV:

I approach the tent that Rachel had set up. Operation Tigress is in session. That's what we code named our plan. Step one was beginning. I walk up slowly to the sides, being careful not to fall onto the tent or lean on it. I start to hear voices, Skylar and Rachel were in there.

Skylar: How can we possibly go on a quest when we don't know what we're after! It's impossible I tell you! Impossible.

Rachel: Nothing is impossible if you find a way! You should know that more then anything Sky! Trust me, you'll know.

i couldn't help but eavesdrop on there conversation. Joanna told me the plan, gather as much info of the enemy as possible. That was step one. I hear footsteps, coming in my direction. I run as fast as I could and hid behind a tree. And I carefully peered my head around. Skylar stormed out of the tent. I went to tell the news to Joanna.

i walked through her cabin doors, she had just gotten back from archery. Great!

Joanna: Hey Justice! So what did you get.

I tell her what I heard.

Justice: if our plan is actually gonna work we need to do some thing like...

Joanna: we need to fight back, do something. We need to take something from them that is so precious..

Justice: exactly Joanna! Genius!

Joanna: come on, capture the flag is about to start. And after that is a camp fire.

Justice: let's get this over with. I'll inform my dad about this after the camp Fire.

We walk out of her cabin.

after the teams were chosen, it was Ares leading the blue and Athena leading the Red. I was on blue, of course. we all huddled before starting to play.

Justice: ok we need to create a distraction while the others get the flag. You guys, create the distraction, I need the best fighters to come with me and retrieve the flag. Let's do this!

at the camp fire...

during capture the flag, I did something incredible.

Justice: Joanna! Joanna! Jo?

Joanna: What?! What did you do?

She asked excitedly. I smile back.

Justice:Watch this

I take a deep breath in, channeling my inner power. I start to move my hand round and round in a circular motion. A purple electricity starts to form a ball, it starts getting bigger and bigger.

Justice: It's a power electricity ball. It is the same amount of electricity as one of Zeus's master lightning bolts. So powerful it can wipe out more then 100 men.

Joanna: Thats incredible. It's magical. How did you do that.

Justice: My mother could do it. My father could also do it, but that magic was stolen from him. I've been training to get it back for him ever since. Now I have my own magic, it will help locate my fathers magic.

we went to sit on the logs. Everyone gathered around the camp fire. Destiny, Hope Faith and Skylar sit on the other side. They didn't want me or Joanna to sit with them. That's exactly why we formed a plan.

We sing camp fire songs. I don't really feel in the mood. So I just sit there. In the middle of the song, Hooe notices I'm not singing.

Hope: stop!

the music stopped playing.

Hope: Justice you aren't singing. i thought I didn't hear you're beautiful singing voice.

I shrugged.

Justice: I don't really feel in the mood.

Destiny looked at me confused.

Destiny: but you love singing!

Joanna: look if she doesn't want to sing its fine.

Faith: no it isn't! Get into the camp fire spirit! We know you Justice! You love to sing!

Skylar: something must be bothering you or else you wouldn't be acting this way!

Justice: Stop! you think you know me?! You think you can tell me what to do? Leo Valdez was killed a long time ago. I was trapped in time, in the lotus casino. When my mother had brought me out, I realized my father had died! How? In the Titan war! I tried everything to reason with Hades, drachmas, jewels, my soul to trade for my father's! Nothing would work! Soon I was able to bring back my father from the dead! Everyone would be out to kill me if they knew who my real father. i might look like your average teen, but I'm not! I'm far worse. You can't stop me, me and my father will win, there is nothing you can do to stop it! You all call yourselves my friends? Hmm? Name one nice thing you've done for me huh? You won't be able to stop me, just you wait and see the look on your faces when you realize what I'm gonna do. By then, you won't be able to stop me.

She smiles wickedly and cackles. Joanna joins along.

Faith: wait you knew the whole time Joanna?!

Joanna: everything. Us demigods and quarter bloods should be recognized. What did you guys do to become so popular with the gods? Nothing! While we, on the other hand, did more then enough. Other demigods will come to us, you'll see.

destiny: so who is your father. Who are you really?

Justice: My-ra.

I explain slowly as if I was talking to toddlers.

Hope: wait Myra! You're one of the most wanted girls in the state!

Skylar: full name please.

Justice: Myra Louisa Justice Castellan, switched to Justice Myra Louisa Castellan after two days.

She flicks her hand. A purple smoke cloud appears. After the smoke clears, Joanna and Justice were gone. Leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

Skylar: Justice Castellan? As in.. Daughter of Luke Castellan.

Destiny: way to ruin a dramatic moment Sky!

**Ooh cliff hanger! (Sort of)what do you think? Any suggestions? Well... I hope you enjoyed. **

**XOXO, Ella**


	14. Chapter 13

Everyone was in utter panic. They were running around the camp in chaos. Luckily, I knew exactly what to do.

Skylar: everyone!

No one payed attention to me, anger boiled inside of me.

Skylar: EVERYONE!

they all stopped and looked at me. That was better!

Skylar: listen to me! This is what the quest is for! We know now! I will take two people to accompany me.

Patrick: oh yeah! What makes you think you're the leader of the quest.

someone stepped up to him, a girl from the Demeter cabin.

Fiona: it said in the prophecy dummy! Get your head straight!

skylar: this is my purpose, this is what I'm meant to do. This is me deciding what to do, not fate. It's my chance.

Rachel: she is absolutely right. Choose your companions.

Skylar: I'm choosing this person because she can be very convincing, some of her moms charm speak, and is very powerful. She can shoot a target, and I want her to be with me. She can defend herself in monster attacks. This person is Destiny Grace.

Destiny walked up to me and we gave each other a high five. She stood next to me.

Skylar: the next person...

I begin. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Skylar: will be very helpful on this journey. She has a close bond to me and she gets dreams that will lead us through our quest. This person is... Hope Jackson.

Hope looked scared at first. Stood still, then hesitantly decided to shrug it off and walked up and stood next to me.

Destiny: what about Faith? She can kill viciously with a knife. and and intelligent and good at coming up with plans.

Faith shook her head hard.

Skylar: she's still quite sick, and we need her intelligence to keep an eye on camp half blood. She can help keep the camp in order and if anything suspicious happens, she can iris message us about it.

I looked over at her. She looked relieved.

Skylar: do you think you can do that? We trust you.

She nods.

Faith: of course I can.

Skylar: great! Everyone should get some rest after what happened.

Everyone starts to walk back to there cabins. Including Destiny and Hope.

Skylar: wait!

Destiny and Hope turn around.

Skylar: Destiny, Hope, we leave in the mourning, early six o'clock sharp. meet me on top of half blood hill, already packed for our quest.

Destiny: whoa girl!

She points her finger up, and uses a sassy valley girl tone.

Destiny: six o'clock?

Skylar: yes, bright and early.

I turn and walk back to the Poseidon cabin.

Destiny's POV:

while I walk back to the cabin with Hope by my side, I start thinking. What will this quest be like? I didn't have enough training?! I didn't have the experience. We were going to fail. I know what you're all thinking! But you don't believe in yourself? No as a matter of fact I don't. I never do. We walk through the door and start packing.

I bring out extra pairs of clothes and some ambrosia and nectar. I stuff them into my leopard printed shoulder bag. I get a knife, my mom let me borrow hers, and a warm jacket. Some rope, a hairbrush, tooth paste, and my giant panda stuffy. I know what you're all thinking. A thirteen year old has a stuffy? Well everyone has something kept secret that's embarrassing. why not stuffed animals?

hope: how do you feel about the quest?

I jumped up, startled. I forgot she was there. I turned around to face her.

Destiny: I'm not confident...

She snorted.

Hope: when are you confident?

I smiled.

Destiny: I mean, this quest, I feel something's not right. Like something's in the wrong place, or something's missing. But I don't know what it is.

Hope: yeah! I feel like that too. Like Justice or "Myra"

she held up to fingers for quotations.

Hope: wouldn't make this so easy. She would make something like this more difficult. And I'm scared to find out what she's gonna do.

Destiny: me too. Let's keep packing, then get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us.

after I finished packing everything, I set my alarm clock for five fifty. Because we need to be on the hill at six and it's gonna take sometime to grab our bags and walk there, so we should be earlier then later. I grab my bow and arrow and set them on my bag. I walked over to bed and got under the covers. I instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Next thing I knew, I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. man that's so annoying. I realized I forgot to change into my PJs last night. I changed out of my clothes into some new ones. I grabbed my bag and my shoulder bag and walked out the door. I was half way there until...

OH MY GOD! Hope!

i rush back to get her.

Destiny: Hope!

she was still sleeping.

Hope: what!

She falls out of bed.

Destiny: Get ready for the quest!

She gets up and gets ready. We rush back to the hill where Skylar was waiting.

Skylar: Okay Fellas, we're off.


	15. Chapter 14

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you want me to change this story then I will. Just tell me. And if you don't like how I make the story in play form then I'll change that too. And if you don't like the story, I'll stop. Just tell me in the reviews. But I hope you guys enjoy. **

Faith's POV: I wonder how the quest is going. I'm in bed for at least twenty hours a day. Chiron says I can get some excessive but not more then five hours. I was about to drift of until...

someone rushed into my room. I groaned. It was Martin.

Faith: what is it?

Martin: it's Patrick And a lot of other demigods!

I get up and rush out with Martin. We run to where he was showing me.

Faith: are you sure this isn't another one of your loud mouth jokes.

Martin: no! This time I'm serious! Look!

He points to the battle field. I gasp at the sight.

Faith: oh my gods!

over twenty demigods lay frozen and stiff on the ground. Their faces were pure white and their eyes were drained of their colour. Hey couldn't speak because they lost their voices.

Faith: who would do such a thing?!

then I realized who would. I looked at Martin with angry eyes, he looked the same way at me. We knew who did this.

Martin and Faith: Justice!

Skylar's POV:

we were heading south. We had hoped on the early train. We had been riding the tracks for five hours in the animal cart. It smelled and reared of animals, and they were all scared.

_help me!_

I hear. I don't know where it was coming from. Destiny was asleep and Hope was reading a book.

_Help me! _

_Skylar:_ who's that? Who's there?

Its me! The zebra! Save us oh mighty daughter of Poseidon.

Skylar: how do you know I'm a daughter of Poseidon? Yet, how am I talking to you? I can't talk to the other animals!

You are the daughter of Poseidon! You can understand horses or animals related to them. I'm there relative. Help us get out of this cart. We are being shipped to a small zoo. And stuffed in cages!

I thought hard.

Skylar: well I can't let that happen. But you would get hurt if you jumped out of the cart.

Hope: Sky? Who are you talking to?

Skylar: the zebra

Hope: okay

she said and went back to her book. I had to figure out what to do.

Justice's POV: I'm now heading north to a big cave in the mountains I promised I'd meet my dad. You guys might be wondering, what happened to Leo? Well you all know he died but I'll tell you how.

It was a springy afternoon, I had been adopted my Leo after my mother had thrust me away, after I had been in the lotus casino. soon, I completely forgot that my dad was Luke. I thought my dad was Leo and my mom was Calypso. Wrong! I was helping Leo out in the garage shop. Until something went wrong and there was a big explosion. His last words were:

your father is Luke Castellan.

That left me with a bunch of questions. But he couldn't answer them.

Skylar's POV:

By now, Hope had drifted to sleep like Destiny had. I was still thinking until I had an incoming iris message from Faith. At first, it startled me

Skylar: whoa!

I jump up and look around, Faith stands there in iris message form.

Skylar: hi! What are you Iris messaging me for.

she looks at me concerned and speaks with a nearby breath.

Faith: I should tell you what we found at camp.

I see she's trying to hold back tears. I feel bad for her.

Skylar: what's wrong? What happened?

Faith: almost a quarter of the campers, something happened to them. Their faces are as pale as snow, their lips are blue, they're frozen stiff. Their eyes are drained of their colour and the only faint thing that they can say is "st-stop her!"

Skylar: that's terrible! And we know who her is

Faith and Skylar: Justice!

Faith: I can't believe I was friends with that, that!

Skylar: say it!

Faith: I can't it's rude. Any way, times running out I have to go.

Skylar: see ya, thanks for telling me.

now what to do about these animals? It's really hard to decide. But all of the animals habitats are here so... And the train has stopped for a bit so...

Skylar: fine animals! I'll help you.

I take a bobbipin out of my hair and use it to unlock all of the animals cages. One by one, they unlock and the animals come out. I open the cargo door and the animals rush out.

Thank you!

the zebra calls back. I was happy they were free. I slammed the door shit until, I realized something small was in the corner, behind the animal cages, crying. I slowly walked over to see what it was. I peered over the cages and I saw a small boy. He looks up at me with his tears eyes and starts to move back.

Skylar: it's okay little buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you.

I reach down to pick him up gently. He let's me pick him up.

Skylar: how long have you been here?

The little boy shook, he was clearly cold, tired and hungry.

Skylar: do you want some food?

He quickly nods his head. I walk over to my bag and take put some crackers. He quickly munches on the crackers.

Skylar: what's your name?

I ask him and he looks at me shyly. His voice is so small and dryer that I barely hear him.

Boy: Leo Valdez.


	16. Chapter 15

Hope's POV:

I was having some of the wackiest dreams! Let me tell you some of them, just let me replay them in my head... There it's rolling.

I was in a cave, on a mountain? I don't know. I was cramped into a cage and I was dangling from the ceiling.

"Help!" I called.

I kept calling, but no one came. I heard footsteps and voices down below. I heard a voice speak, almost like a whisper, like they didn't want me to hear. It sounded like Joanna's or Justice's. But after she laughed, I knew she was Justice. I pretend like I didn't know she was there. I play with a strand of my hair.

"there's no one else hear to see you scream. Besides, I took care of them anyway" She says, evil in every word. she knew I was listening.I look down at her angry.

"You can't keep me em prisoned in here!" I scream "You can't! And you won't!".

I rattle the of the cage and they felt bullet proof. Unbreakable, all I did was make my hands even sorer then they were.

"There is no way to open that cage except magic. They are enchanted, the only one who can open them is me. I put the enchantment spell on it, only I can remove it." She tells me, cackling wickedly.

I scream as hard as I can. My vision blurs and all I can hear is Justice laughing in the background. Everything went black.

Skylar's POV:

Skylar: wait what?

I look at him. He has features that the saviour Leo Valdez had, but I don think thus could be him. Just to much to wrap my head around.

Hope: who's that?

I jumped up because she started me.

Hope: he looks like a mini Leo Valdez and he...

she looks at my expression and thinks.

Hope: oh. That's Leo.

Skylar: I don't know.

Hope: hey little buddy!

Leo: I'm not that little! I'm four! That's older then three, two, one and three and a half!

He looks so cute when he actually has a lot of energy and joy for someone that hasnt eaten a proper meal in a while, or is in big ragy clothes. **(thanks for the idea! You know who I mean.) **but I seriously dont understand how he could be like this.

Destiny: reformation.

We both jump at her voice, she had been asleep for six hours straight. We sigh just to see it's her.

Hope: what do you mean?

Destiny: after heroes die, they can do this thing called reformation, but that's usually a tree or a plant of some sort. I think. But I don't know how a person can turn into the same exact person after reforming. It's a mystery. And he musted have been back for four years because if he wasn't, he'd be his normal age and self.

Hope: well what are we gonna do with him?

Skylar: Take him on our journey.

Hope: guys, I need to tell you about my dream.

Destiny: what was it like?

Hope: it was only one dream this time, it was super weird.

Skylar: what? What was it like?

Hope told us everything. Leo was probably really confused at this point. We look at his expression, yes, he was very confused. We sit on the ground, partly because I was still holding him, and he was starting to get heavy.

Destiny: let's see what he remembers or what he knows.

Skylar: sure.

I look over at Leo.

Hope: ok buddy, what do you remember? Before we found you?

His faced scrunched up, he was trying to remember it.

Leo: umm, I was put on this train by someone. With a bunch of animals.

Hope: do you know who?

Leo: M-Myra? I think.

Our faces freeze. We need to know what else he knew. I can't believe we are relying so much on a five year old Leo Valdez, that used to be one of the great saviour of olympus. He still is.

Skylar: what else do you remember?

Little did they know, someone was watching them, and heard every word they said.


	17. Chapter 16

**I will not be posting as much as I used too because school has started back up again, and I'll be spending most of my time doing homework or reading. But I'm sure you guys will like it when new chapters come out. When I do get the chance. **

**But this doesn't mean I'll stop writing the story, I won't stop writing it until it's complete! And I had some really nasty and negative reviews on my story that I now deleted. I just want the people who said them to know that I was really hurt.㈶9**

**XOXO, **

**Ella**

Skylar's POV:

It was a couple of hours before we dismounted the train, then sundown came. I got up to stretch my legs before we climbed of the train, I was still holding little Leo. He wanted me to carry him, and Destiny took my backpack. We set of to find a camp site, or a flat place to put our tent up in the woods. We then, came across a beautiful place to set camp. I set Leo onto his feet.

Skylar: ok guys, hand me the tent and we can start assembling it.

I put my hand behind me, reaching back for the tent. I turned around and looked at them, their faces were pale.

Skylar: I said we can start by giving me the tent.

Hope: wait, you wanted us to bring a tent?

A bit of anger raged through me. But I calm it down.

Skylar: I tweeted you both twice on your IPhones reminding you to bring at least one tent.

Hope's eyes widened.

Hope: I forgot my phone at camp?! This is outrageous?! How am I supposed to go on Instagram, snapchat, YouTube, tumblr...

Destiny: quit it! Hope, you won't be able to go on any of those things out here. There's no wifi what so ever.

I nodded at Destiny's words of wisdom.

Skylar: and it's good you left it, because those things are like a monster magnet. They just scream " Hey monster! Come and get me! I taste like donuts!"

They all gave me weird expressions, even Leo gave me a look like I was bonkers.

Skylar: what? We might taste like them!

Hope rolls her eyes at me and Leo chuckles.

Skylar: but seriously, you didn't bring a tent?

Hope:let me check...

She says shuffling through her back pack. Is that it?

Skylar: that's a tent.

I say pointing at the tent in her bag. She pulls it out and looks at it.

Hope: it is? Oh... Oopsies

she hands me the tent and we set it up. Leo had helped out a bit but he was very clumsy, tripping over everything. But it was fun to have more help.

we had finally finished the tent, and our logs for the fire. We roasted some fish that Destiny had caught earlier. We ate it, even though it wasn't properly cooked. After that, Hope took out a pack of marshmallows and we roasted the marshmallows. Leo's had fell onto the ground so I gave him mine.

we cleaned up our mess after the little campfire and we set up our sleeping bags in the tent. I was so exhausted that I slowly drifted to sleep.

Hope's POV:

I woke up early that morning. I could smell the thick pine air of the forest around us. The morning dew shone on the daffodils petals. The song birds sing in perfect harmony, singing their morning tunes. The sunset was a beautiful red-orange-purple sky. I sigh.

Hope: This is a beautiful morning.

I packed my stuff for the new day. I didn't want to wake up anyone cause they were sleeping so soundly. I took my back pack and went for a morning jog. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I found a trail around our camp site I could hike in.

I walked up the trail. I started to notice that it was leading upwards, but I still followed it. I came into a clearing, Streams were flowing near by. I decided to take a rest and cool myself off.

I bent down and placed my hands in the water to washed my face. I heard twigs breaking in the woods near by. I stood up and looked around.

Hope: who's there?

no one answered, I shout out again louder.

Hope: Who's there?!

someone grabs me from behind and I black out.

Destiny's POV:

The sun shines through the tent. The door was open. I step outside for some fresh air And to stretch. The time is probably around ten o'clock by looking at the sun. I get my backpack from inside, to get something to eat. I pull out a granola bar and happily munch on some food that we didn't catch. After that, I wake up Skylar and Leo saying we have to get going. they both groan and get up. We pack our stuff that we need. And... Wait?! Skylar and Leo...

Destiny: Where's Hope?


	18. Read! This is very important!

Authors note: **this is super important, please read!**

sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I have a chapter done and coming up soon. I just wanted to ask you guys, my readers something.

Would you like me to do a series or a fanfic and a sequel for this? For example...

a series with Skylar, Justice and the gang facing adventures...

or each fanfics of the series have different characters with different story lines. And characters from the other fanfics can be in the story too.

And if you do choose a series for me to do, then how many books do you want? 5, 4, 3, 6, what? Any number below fifteen is fine.

And if you don't want a series, what about a sequel to this fanfic?

Would the sequel be like a companion novel with different characters, or a sequel with the same characters, when they are grown up with kids of their own?

Please tell me so I can decide.

Sequel or Series?

How many fanfics in the series?

Same characters or no?

If most people choose series, I'll do a series.

If most people choose a sequel, then I'll do a sequel.

tell me in the reviews your answers. Please! I wanna know what I'll be doing.

thanks, XOXO, Ella


	19. Chapter 17

Hope's POV:

I awoke in a cage. A cage dangling from the ceiling. This was the same as my dream! I now what will happen. But why did I dream of this, how did I know that it would happen? I hear Justice coming.

Justice: I have been waiting for this moment a LNG time.

She cackles wickedly. I turn to her direction.

Hope: my friends will find me! Just you wait, they will take you down. You'll see.

Justice: I doubt that!

She evily laughs some more, then everything turns black.

Leo's POV:

so I found myself on this train heading around. I was there in that spot for maybe two months without stretching my legs or and I ate only few things. I was a chubby boy but now you can see my bones. Skylar... is that her name?, found me and helped me.

After we packed up camp, we realized that Hope was gone.

I was now listening to Destiny and Skylar blabber on about how we should find the other girl, Hope. I was so bored I decided to go look for her myself. I walked up the hill when I found a ripped piece of her hoodie.

Leo: Guys!

They kept talking and blabbering. I screamed at the top of my little lungs.

Leo: Guys!

they turn around and look at me. They walk over.

Skylar: what is it Leo?

I reach up to her and hand Skylar the ripped piece.

Leo: Hope's hoodie.

She scanns it closely. Destiny peering over her shoulder.

Skylar: you're right!

She bends down and gives me a high five.

Skylar: way to go buddy!

Destiny: she must have taken a morning walk up the hill.

she picks me up and Destiny takes the bags.

Skylar: well there is only one way to find out.

Leo: we go up the mountain?

Hope's POV:

I was standing in a dark room. No doors or windows, just a room, and the walls and ceiling were on the verge of collapsing. There was fire around me, someone was on the other end of the room, I could barely see them through the flames. They were standing in the shadows. A raspy voice started talking, clear and loud, I could see a face in the flames.

A quarter blood you seek, shall turn evil like the lightning thief! He cackled.

What do you mean! I shout out.

lead by the child off the sea! He shouts again.

What is it! What do you mean! I ask confused,

I start to run forward, realizing afterwards they had flames around me.

Help! I scream.

I fall to the ground. I get covered in soot and ashes. The ceiling start falling. Suddenly a white horse appears in the smoke, he lifts me on his back and leaps out of the flaming room. He manages to jump so high, out the falling ceiling. He sets me on the grass outside, before I get a chance to thank him, he disappears.

I stand up to find myself in camp half-blood. No sign of any falling houses. Just the peaceful camp half blood, but then...

Boom! Crash!

I see two girls coming out of Zeus's cabin. They run forward.

Hey! Can you help me? I call.

They don't look at me. I suddenly see who the girls were. Justice and I. Running towards the boarder. I stand right in front of them. They go right through me. I look down at my hands. They are see through. I'm probably just having a flash back. A flashback of the night Justice saved Skylar!

Boom! I spin my head around to see..

Faith's POV:

it has been so boring sitting around doing nothing. Chiron said my sickness is almost over. but just to make sure I should stay in bed all day today so it is properly cured. This sickness has taken a lot of my strength but I'll be fine. I heard a knock on the door. I coughed.

Faith: come in!

I croaked. It was Will. He had walked into my cabin with a book in his hands and a stupid smile on his face. Seriously?

Will: I'm here for my tutoring session.

Faith: I said I wasn't gonna tutor you.

He is so annoying! I can't believe i liked him. I roll my eyes. I feel the urge to cough. I cover my mouth with my elbow.

Faith: I'm pretty contagious...

I hope he goes now.

Will: I don't mind.

Ughhhh!

Faith: I said I wasn't gonna tutor you.

Will: well I'm here anyway. So hurry up with the tutoring! I have a very important thing to do in two hours.

Faith: Two hours! That's as long as I need to tutor you?! But... Oh fine! I'll do it! Let's just get this started.

i take his book from his hand and we start.

Skylar's POV:

we eventually find a cave at the top of the hill.

Skylar: ok everyone, be very quiet, we want to have the strategy to surprise attack...

Leo: COME ON OUT YOU LAZY BUTTHEADS! Feast your eyes on Leo!

I smack my head with my hand. Dammit! So there goes the plan of sneak attack.

Destiny: Leo!

Leo: oops...

there was a rumbling sound. Out of the cave comes a giant five stories tall, hellhound.


	20. Chapter 18

**hi guys. I'm sick today so I had to stay home, and I'm really bored so I decided to make a chapter for you guys. And thank you all so so much for the nice reviews. Like Hermes child awesomeness, and cray cray girl(guest), crazywriter75 and so many of you nice guests and people. You are all so kind! I love you all! So I hope you enjoy! **

Destiny's POV:

The hellhound lunged for us. I pulled out my bow and shot at him. It hit his eye and he fell back. The beast regained his strength to get up, this time lunging at Leo.

Destiny: Leo move out of the way! Run!

I ran after him yelling, he doesn't move, but Leo reacts quicker. He pulls something out of his pocket belt, since when did he have that?, the thing he took out that I never realized he had. It was not meant for four year old boys. It was a...

Hope's POV:

I was jerked awake by a sound. A roar, a roar of a hellhound. The cave entrance was to far for me to see out but I could hear was Skylar, Leo and Destiny! They found me!i reached my hand through the bars, they barely fit through the gaps. I was crying with joy! They finally found me. I tried to call out to them but my voice wasn't working. I wiped away my tears, and gave a confused face. There was suddenly a pain in my throat. I clutched it in confusion.

Justice: you have found that your voice is gone. In the most important time you need it.

Give it back! I wanted to say but I couldn't. I had so many questions. How did you do this? Why did you do this? How can I speak now? And why did it have to be me?!

Justice: I have all those answers. But I do not need to give them to you. I will give it back to you when the real battle begins.

Its like she read my mind!

Justice: I did read your mind.

seriously?

Justice: seriously.

she laughed and left the room.

I shaked the bars, but like in my dream, they wouldn't budge. I sank my head down and was getting ready to give up. I wonder if she could hear my thoughts if she was in another room.

Justice had won. There was no stopping that. Until... I remembered my dream. Where Justice and I were running to the boarder. That must have been the night where Justice and saved Skylar. The dream was reminding me of her brightness, her good. The good in her. That's how to stop her! By reminding her who she really was!

I heard a shriek, crying and running footsteps came...

Skylar's POV:

Leo had something in his hands. As Destiny screamed after him he jabbed the monster in the guts with the object. The monster shrieked and fell to the ground. Then shortly after, it disintegrated.

we ran over to Leo to see in his hands. The enchanted sword. The power is so deadly. If you use the enchanted sword, around the people you love will be a border that will always protect them from monsters. But if you use it, the person who did use it would die a slow and painful death from the poison inside. It will put you under a state where your body slowly starts to shut down. You can feel the poison inside of you.

Leo falls to the ground in pain. I can see it in the little boy's eyes.

Skylar: No!

I fall to the ground, and pick him up. I breath heavily. He looks up at us with eyes so far away.

Leo: I love you

his eyes close and he goes under the state.

Skylar: there must be a way to heal it! We can't just give up on him! We can't.

I start to cry. Destiny come to touch my back. Tears start to fall from her eyes, down her cheeks. We stare at Leo. He had just came back to life as a four year old boy. I felt his head. it was steaming. This was his second chance. And he lost it, to protect us.

Destiny: we'll find a way to help him.

I pick him up carefully and run into the cave.

Faith's POV:

I was pacing around my side of the cabin,thinking. Skylar, Destiny and Hope should be back by now. It has been a week already. Where are they! I wish they were safe.


	21. Chapter 19

Hope's POV:

I heard running. My friend were here! I see them. But Skylar was caring Leo, he wasn't running.

Hope: Guys over here!

I shout. But suddenly, a wall appears there. Right in front of the cage, so my friends can't get to me.

Justice: You think it was gonna be that easy?

I instantly turn around. Justice was in the cage with me.

Hope: what do you want?

She steps forward and meets my eyes.

Justice: Revenge!

I throw my knife at her. Before it hits her, a dark smoke appears. The knife falls onto the floor of the cage, and makes a clattering sound. I knew it was gonna fall through the holes I lunge forward to catch it, but it fall through before I could get it. She disappears and I'm left in the cage.

Justice's POV:

I knew that Hope's friends were coming. I had to stop them, so I just flicked my wrist and the wall was there.

I disappeared from the conversation with Hope. Her sword didn't hit me, don't worry. It didn't make the trip with me.

I know what you all think of me. You think I'm a bad guy. But really, I'm doing this for good. You might not see it now, but I do.

I went over to the wall and waved my hand slowly in front of it. It's magic, its like a crystal ball except I can see people on any object. I see Skylar, Destiny, and Leo. Banging on the wall that went up between them and Hope. I am so happy. My master plan is going to work. You'll see.

Hope's POV:

I thought that all hope (he he! My name. That's what they named me for) was lost. Until I remembered something my dad told me. Yes! Why didn't I think of this sooner! I whistle. But you couldn't hear it. Because that whistle wasn't for humans but for...

Hellhounds!

nothing happened at first, but then I heard a howl and running. I spin around to see my dad's old friend Mrs. O'Leary!

Hope: hi girl! It's me Hope! Percy's daughter. I met you a while ago at camp

she barked as if she remembered me.

Hope: I need you to do me a favour. Can you do that girl?!

she barks as if to say, Yes!

Hope: you see that wall? Well I need it to go away.

But at that moment I realized that breaking down the wall wasn't such a good idea. Skylar and my friends on the other side will get crushed my the pieces of the wall! Before I can react, she charges at the wall and it breaks down.

Skylar's POV:

we were banging on the wall and all i hear is the wall starting to come down.

Skylar: Run!

I yell, grabbing Leo, I run as fast as I can. Followed quickly by Destiny.

Destiny:We could have been crushed!

she shrieks, looking at the dust and rubble. through the dust, we could see... Hope?

Skylar: Hope!

I call out. She waves.

Hope: guys! So glad you didn't get crumpled!

Destiny: yeah. We're happy too.

Hope: I know how to defeat Justice! Well not defeat, defeat, I mean she'd still be alive and back to normal but she might not like us but she might because we would have free'd or is free'd the word? Anyway, her from being evil but at the same time she might like being evil but it isn't good for us for her to be evil and...

Skylar: Hope! You're rambling!

she turns a red colour like she's embarrassed.

Hope: oops! Sorry.

Destiny:so how are we gonna get to Justice?

Justice: oh you'll never get me!

we spin around, no one was there. No one was with us in the room except for us.

Skylar: Destiny, get your bows out. We're gonna take down the walls.

-line break-

Destiny takes out her bow and arrows. They take down anything they shoot. It is great power, but she has to be really careful. If it falls in the wrong hands, destruction of the world would happen.

one by one, Destiny shoots down the walls. The first one, nothing, the second one, nothing. But the third, Justice was standing behind it.

We all stand and stare.


	22. Chapter 20

Skylar's POV:

Destiny shoots down the walls, one by one. The third, Justice was behind it. We all stand and stare.

it was Justice behind the third wall, Justice and a man.

Justive turns, then the man they both look at the man turns, I see his face. He had a scar. A scar across his face. Justice had supposedly 'saved' me from him.

He was the man that tried to kill me that night.

Skylar: You

Is all I manage to get out before stumbling back. I steadily get up.

Skylar: You were the man that tried to kill me!

I turn to look directly at Justice.

Skylar: and You!

I point at her.

Skylar: he's your dad?

She cackles along with her dad.

Justice: I knew you would catch on.

I charge forward.

Skylar: you evil witch!

I push her, she just pushes against my hands. She is really strong! I twist and jerk her wrist, and spin around, kicking her in the belly. She stumbles back, but regains her strength.

Justice: you think it'll be that easy?

Destiny's POV:

so, Skylar seems to know what's going on but I have no clue!

because I wasn't there the night that Skylar came. Well, I was there but I didn't go with Justice and Hope to help. I had been sleeping, sleeping until I heard the gun go off. When I rushed outside, Skylar was standing there in a mess.

I never knew what happened that night.

Hope: so, if that ugl... I mean non ugly man, is Justice's dad. And that man was their the night that Skylar came, that means that Justice was evil all along!?

Destiny: yeah umm, Hope, we kinda already guessed that.

Her face falls.

Hope: I feel so ashamed!

Justice: hellhounds! Come!

we hear big footsteps. three Hellhounds come in the room. These ones, as tall as skyscrapers!

Justice: Hellhounds!

justice screams.

Justice: Attack!

the hellhounds lunge at us. They tear their huge claws into the ground. I take out my bow and arrow, Hope her knife and Skylar her sword.

Justice goes up to a room just watching us from up there.

Skylar lunges at the first hellhound. Jumping onto it's back.

I hurdle myself at the third hellhound. Shooting at the eye. The hellhound moves quicker, dodging the arrow and running towards me.

I look over at Hope, she is backing away from the hellhound. I see Skylar doing pretty good with hers, strangling the hellhound. She wouldn't die though, she's protected with the help of the enchanted sword.

Destiny: Skylar! You and I will take the three Hellhounds together, Hope will go after Justice!

Hope looks relieved.

Destiny: well you know how to defeat her right?

I forgot that the Hellhound was coming towards me.

Skylar: Destiny watch out!

I scream.

Destiny: Ahhhhhhhhh

I shoot the bow at the hellhound, disintegrating it, then I fall to the ground.

Hope's POV:

Hope: Destiny nooooooo!

I run over to her, her neck was bleeding badly. I take out some ambrosia from my bag and give it to her. Tears stream out of my cheeks. I drag her to a place where she can rest next to little Leo. Then I wipe my tears away.

Hope: she'll be okay. But I have to stay down her to help you! I can't leave you here to die.

Skylar: trust me! I won't! Go! Now!

I nod and run to get Justice.

When I rush up the stairs. I see Justice sitting alone in the room. I burst through the door.

Justice: How did you?

I run forward, but she uses her magic to through me against the wall. I try to get away, but I'm still on the wall. She starts to strangle me. I cough, trying to breath. She let's go and I fall to the ground.

Justice: face it! I won.

I sit on the ground, I can't get up. She comes forward. I say the only things that come to mind.

Hope: Justice! Don't do this! This isn't you!

Justice: what do you mean this isn't me? Of course it is!

tears flow down my cheeks.

Hope: No it's not!

I try to get up, but I still can't. Pain jerks me down. My ankle is broken.

Hope: Please Justice! I still see the good in you! Where is that girl, where is the real you!

she snorts. Then glares at me.

Justice: She's gone! And she's never coming back! You didn't know me!

Hope: yes, yes I did! That girl that saved Skylar, that girl that said that nothing was impossible, where is that girl?! Where is the real you?!

She just goes back to ignoring me. She looks at me.

Justice: I should have let you die when I had the chance!

Hope: Justice please! I believe in you. I know you are still somewhere under that evil and hatred. Fight the evil! Please, I believe in you!

Her face becomes harder, then softer, and softer and softer. Then back to the face I would see before she was evil.

Justice: Hope?

I start to cry tears of joy. She rushes over to hug me.

Justice: I'm so sorry!

Hope: it's ok! i knew you could do it!

Justice: you have to believe me! I was under a spell.

Hope: I know I believe you.

She uses her magic to heal my ankle.

Justice: there.

She helps me up and I take her hand, we walk downstairs.

Justice: Hellhounds! Off!

the hellhounds obey her and they back away.

We rush over to Skylar. She was so exhausted but surprisingly, not a single bruise or scar.

Hope: how come you aren't hurt?

Justice: The enchanted sword.

She looks up.

Skylar: yeah.

She stands and looks at Justice.

Justice: I'm sorry.

Skylar pulls her into a bear hug.

Skylar: apology excepted! Thats what friends do.

Justice pulls away.

Justice: you still think of me as a friend?

Hope and Skylar: of course we do!

We walk over to Destiny and Leo. Justice bends down beside Leo. She slowly waves her hand over him. then slowly, the colour comes back to his face. He awakes with a huge breath if air.

Leo: I'm alive? How?

Skylar: magic!

She pulls him into a hug and picked him up.

Justice waved at the little boy. Then she healed Destiny.

Destiny: ahhhhhhhh... wait where did the Hellhounds go? And why is Justice here? And why is Leo awake?! How?!

Hope: I defeated the bad Justice! We defeated the bad Justice and brought back the good one.

Destiny: hooray!

Justice: Now, let's get back to camp we have a long journey ahead of us.

As we all walk out of the cave, we all go back to camp half blood with a smile.

The End!

**I still wanna know how many books you want is you want me to make a series. Please respond! And I will also do other chapters for this book. Like, deleted chapters or extra chapters so yeah. **


	23. Chapter 21

**A deleted and forgotten chapter. Remember when Justice arrived at camp half blood and her and Joanna promised to fight? Well, I forgot to make a chapter for that. So this is what the chapter would have been. And I'll make a version of what Joanna was thinking during the fight. **

Justice's POV:

I was the one who threw the first punch.

I was about to fight Joanna. The whole camp gathered around to watch. Some people rooting for Joanna, most people rooting for Joanna. But quite a few rooting for me.

mr. D was going to announce the instructions.

Mr. D: I heard that you all are watching a fight and so on. With Justin and Joe

Chiron trots up to the stage and whispers something to Mr. D.

Mr. D: is it?

Chiron nods.

Mr. D: very well, with Justice and Joanna. So here are some brief instructions. No killing, no jabbing, no using swords. Only your bare strength. They will fight until one of the fighters are unable to keep going, or is knocked unconscious. Are the rules clear?

We nod.

Mr. D: ok, you may begin.

The whispering and talking stopped to silence, the only sound you could here were the rustling of leaves when people walked. The whole camp was silent, to watch us fight.

We we were both scared to make a move, but I did it. Joanna was taken aback. She stumbled back, before getting up and punching me back. This was a weak throw, I could tell, because I didn't budge.

Justice: I've seen kitty cats tougher then you!

I mock her. She becomes angry by this and lunges forward to attack me.

I move out of the way, dodging her. She run forward, now charging at me. Instead of running away, I run towards her too.

She moves slow, so I get to her first. I shoot forward, crashing into her. She falls back, me on her. I was on her pinning her arms to the ground. But I wasn't that strong enough.

She flips back up and pushes me to the ground, twisting my wrist and holding me down. I kicked her in the face while I was on the ground. Causing her to stagger back, there was a red shoe mark on her face.

she touched it, then punches me in the jaw. Now this was a powerful punch. My lips started to bleed, I touched the blood. I judo flipped her, her crashing onto the hard ground. It was grass, but even grass can't save you from this.

Joanna: give up newbie!

She struggles to get up. I use all my force to keep her down.

Justice: never!

She wrestles me around so that we switched positions and she was holding me down.

Joanna: you haven't had any training yet, what makes you think you can beat me?

Justice: this

I reply. I give it one last punch. Using all the strength i can gather, all the strength I have left for the fight. I punch her in the eye. Giving her a massive black eyes. Unable to stand it, she falls down to the ground off of me, and is now so beaten up that I decided not to hurt her anymore.

Mr. D: it seems like Justice is the winner. Someone, take Joanna to the infirmary. Thank you.

Everyone cheers for me, and picks me up, starting a wave.

After the fight, that night I got congratulations and people told me you deserved it and good job. But really I felt guilty. I can't go to sleep guilty, so I went to the infirmary to check on Joanna.

Justice: Joanna?

I call, opening the infirmary door.

Joanna is laying down on one of the beds. Joanna snaps at me.

Joanna: what do you want?!

I'm not surprised by her attitude.

Justice: I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for giving you a red shoe mark and a black eye.

she just huffed. Then her face became softer and looked at me.

Joanna: well, you were pretty good.

Justice: thanks.

There was some silence before she talked again.

Joanna: maybe you could teach me how to fight better some time?

I smiled.

Justice: sure.

And after that we hung out more and became good friends.


	24. Chapter 22

**Ok everyone. since you guys asked for another book. I have started it. It is called The Prodigy. I have the first chapter up now. I've decided to make a five book long series. In tradition of Rick. So. yeah**.

Joanna's POV:

I didn't know a weak looking girl like that could give such a powerful punch.

Justice and I were about to ho head to head in combat. The whole camp came to watch me kick butt. everyone was rooting for me. That is, everyone except a few. They don't know good when they see it. Anyway, I know i'm gonna win.

mr. D was going to announce the instructions.

Mr. D: I heard that you all are watching a fight and so on. With Justin and Joe

Chiron goes up to the stage and tells something to Mr. D.

Mr. D: is it?

Chiron nods.

Mr. D: very well, with Justice and Joanna. So here are some brief instructions. No killing, no jabbing, no using swords. Only your bare strength. They will fight until one of the fighters are unable to keep going, or is knocked unconscious. Are the rules clear?

We nod.

Mr. D: ok, you may begin.

the laughter and whispers stopped. It was so quiet so that you could hear the crickets. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. We were both scared to move at first.

Then, she hit me like a truck. It was so fast I didn't even know what to do at first. I stumble back, to catch my breath. Then I look at her, and punch back. she didn't budge. Not really surprised, I was just warming up.

Justice: I've seen kitty cats tougher then you!

she mocks me. I charge at her angrily, flaring my nostrils. I run forward, she dodges. I run at her again. Instead of backing off, whimpering, she charged at me too.

I feel like a brick, moving slowly through space. She reruns faster, so she gets to me first. she comes forward, body slaming into me. I fall back, her directly on top of me. she was pinning my arms to the ground. But she wasn't that strong enough.

I jump back up and push her to the ground instead, I twist her wrist and holds her down. Without any sign, she kicks me in the face while she was on the ground. Causing me to stagger back, I couldn't see it, but by the looks on everyone's faces, there was a red shoe mark on my face.

I touched the mark, then anger boils insid of me, I punch Justice in the jaw. Now I was proud of myself because this was a powerful punch. Her lips started to bleed, she touched the blood. Then runs up and judo flipped me, I crash onto the ground hard. It was only grass, but it felt like newly paved cement.

I struggle to get words out of my mouth.

Joanna: give up newbie!

I try to get up. She pushes me down harder.

Justice: never!

I wrestles Justice around so that we switched positions and I was holding her down.

I use my force to hold her down.

Joanna: you haven't had any training yet, what makes you think you can beat me?

Justice: this

she reply. she gave me one last punch. I was trying so hard to win. All I wanted to do was impress me dad. He had said I was a disgrace to him. To all of my brothers and sisters. I felt so weak but I guess that wasn't enough.

She punch her in the eye. And I knew what it was, a massive black eyes. Unable to stay conscious any longer, I fall to the ground. Now so beaten up with bruises and scars. But instead of finishing me, killing me, she stops and gets up.

I felt dizzy, my eyes could barely consentrate and I was loosing my consciousness. In the distance I could hear.

Mr. D: it seems like Justice is the winner. Someone, take Joanna to the infirmary. Thank you.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. Yep! I think Just a daughter of Ares getting beat up by a newbie!

I sigh. Ares will never like me. Why can't I be more like one of my siblings I had. Clarisse! A hero and a true daughter of Ares. I feel like a fake. A fraud.

I slump down into my infirmary bed more. Then take another sigh. Then I lay back down. I stare at the ceiling.

voice: Joanna?

I hear someone call, opening the infirmary door.

I see Justice's face peeking around the door, before entering. I sit up, then snap at her.

Joanna: what do you want?!

She doesn't look startled. Not surprised, just as if she figured I'd snap.

Justice: I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for giving you a red shoe mark and a black eye.

I glare angrily. Then I feel bad, my face became softer and I looked at her

Joanna: well, you were pretty good.

Justice: thanks.

There was some silence before I talked again.

Joanna: maybe you could teach me how to fight better some time?

She smiled.

Justice: sure.

After that, I found out she wasn't a bad kid. We became the best of friends


End file.
